Ao Luar
by natsumi.fic
Summary: Repudiadas, mas tão desejadas. O que pode acontecer quando a saudade sufoca, e vemos a vida se desmanchar à nossa frente? E quando lágrimas reprimidas durante anos vêm a tona e fazem reviver antigos sentimentos adormecidos? Epílogo no ar!
1. Capítulo 1

****

Título

Ela abriu a porta do apartamento e entrou com as sacolas. Exatamente como havia feito no dia anterior. E no anterior ao anterior, e no outro, e no outro, e no outro... Sempre a mesma rotina. Agora, não havia mais poço para pular, não haviam mais fragmentos para achar, não havia um templo antigo, nem um avô cheio de histórias para contar. Da outra era, restara apenas uma lembrança, e não era uma boa lembrança. Mas, enfim, para que pensar nisso agora? Nada voltaria a ser como era antes.

Kagome entrou na cozinha, e com um mero pensamento ascendeu a luz. Essa era uma das únicas utilidades de seus poderes agora. A jóia de quatro almas estava completa, guardada dentro de seu corpo. Fora melhor assim. Mas parecia que, mesmo sem nenhuma dificuldade para ser enfrentada, ou qualquer tipo de treino, os seus poderes continuavam evoluindo, e ela podia afirmar quase com certeza que havia ultrapassado o nível de Kikyou. Também, a sacerdotisa havia morrido antes que pudesse alcançar a totalidade de suas habilidades.

"Mas por que pensar nisso agora? Por que eu estou lembrando de tudo isso hoje?" pensava a garota. Mas ela sabia a resposta: não era agora, não era hoje. Ela nunca tirara aqueles dias de seu coração, e em tudo o que fazia, ela encontrava, mesmo inconscientemente, um jeito, qualquer detalhe que despertava as lembranças que ela se esforçava tanto para manter afastadas. E, é claro, acima de tudo, o sonho.

A três noites que sonhava com ele. A três noites o mesmo sonho, os mesmos cabelos prateados, os mesmos olhos dourados, a mesma voz. A três noites a tortura de acordar e descobrir que fôra apenas um sonho. 

Ela não agüentava mais. Sua vida havia perdido o sentido desde aquele dia. Tudo havia desmoronado. Mesmo sua família, que fôra seu único suporte, agora se desfizera: seu avô e sua mãe haviam morrido em um acidente três anos atrás, e Souta morava com uma tia em outra cidade. E ela estava sozinha. Com as amigas da escola, perdera o contato a muito tempo. Mesmo Houjo a havia esquecido. 

Ninguém lembrava do seu sorriso, nem mesmo a própria Kagome, embora ela vivesse de memórias. Memórias de um passado que jamais voltaria...

"Então, por que me torturar? Por que trazer de volta a velha Kagome, se ela estará ainda mais sozinha do que eu? Hoje eu vejo como eu era ingênua! Uma garotinha tola e bobinha, que sorria e chorava por qualquer coisa. Mas... que bom se eu pudesse voltar a ser como ela! Eu... Eu quero chorar..."

Mas as lágrimas não vinham, com certeza por falta de prática. Há quanto tempo ela não chorava? Cinco, seis anos? Sete, talvez... desde aquele dia, quando ela prometera a si mesma que não se deixaria molhar o rosto com o líquido salgado outra vez. A promessa fôra cumprida à risca durante muito tempo, pois ela sempre tivera um colinho quente de mãe para desabafar, então as lágrimas ficavam para depois. Mas quando quisera chorar, gritar, colocar para fora as mágoas guardadas por tanto tempo e a dor pela perda de sua família, seus olhos permaneceram secos, e ela não chorara no enterro de sua mãe e de seu avô. 

Kagome terminou de arrumar as compras no armário. Se dirigiu ao quarto, pegou algumas roupas e foi tomar banho. 

"Hm! Quantas vezes eu briguei com ele por me espionar no banho..." esse pensamento lhe arrancou um sorriso imperceptível, ao mesmo tempo em que ela passeava os dedos pela superfície morna da água. De repente, uma brisa gelada invadiu o banheiro.

"Humph! Deixei a janela aberta!" e com esse pensamento a janela fechou-se estrondosamente. 

Depois do banho, ela deitou-se. Não tinha fome, não tinha sono. Só sentia-se vazia. Sentia-se assim a anos, desde o dia em que selara o poço-come-ossos e deixara para trás seus sonhos, seus desejos e seu amor. Seu único amor: um certo hanyou com orelhinhas de cachorro. Nem tristeza, nem raiva, apenas um vazio aterrador. E ela sabia que quando os seus sentimentos viessem, seria com uma força assustadora, pois eles estavam sendo reprimidos a muito tempo. 

Kagome agarrou-se no travesseiro, uma pontinha do vazio sendo preenchida com o medo do dia em que ela voltasse a sentir. 

"Não preciso sentir, estou bem assim..." 

Não, ela podia enganar a quem quer que fosse com um sorriso forçado, mas não a si mesma. Antes, talvez, como ela fizera por muito tempo. Mas agora ela se conhecia bem demais para fugir. 

Enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro, mais uma vez Kagome não chorou. 

****

Continua...

Bem, essa é minha primeira experiência com fics de Inuyasha, espero que vocês gostem e comentem, por favor! Não se preocupem, eu não vou parar com essa história pela metade, pois ela já está terminada, só falta o epílogo. Deixem reviews, ok?

Bjus da Queen!


	2. Capítulo 2

****

Título

Tudo se repetia. Ele se aproximava, os cabelos prateados balançando. Seus olhos dourados brilhavam. Mais do que o normal... Ele estava chorando! Seus lábios úmidos pelas lágrimas flexionavam-se para dizer algo, mas ela não entendia. Não havia som naquele jardim. Ele estendeu os braços, num pedido desesperado. Ela tentou levantar os seus, para alcançá-lo, mas não conseguia se mover. Então ele parou, olhou-a magoado e ressentido, virou-se e começou a se afastar. Ela tentava gritar, correr atrás dele, mas não conseguia. Tudo escurecia lentamente, até que um barulho agudo a despertou. 

Tudo um sonho, outra vez. E ela ensopada de suor. E o despertador tocando loucamente. E ela vazia. Tomou uma ducha rápida e foi trabalhar.

*****~*****~***** Flashback *****~*****~*****

Inuyasha deu o golpe final, e Naraku finalmente caiu. Seus restos, na verdade. Todos estavam sujos e muito feridos, principalmente o hanyou. Kagome arrastou-se com dificuldade até o corpo daquele que um dia fôra seu pior inimigo, e agora não passava de um pedaço inerte de pele com uma mancha em forma de aranha. Enojada, ela tirou os inúmeros fragmentos corrompidos e os purificou. Isso ficava mais fácil a cada batalha. Ela olhou para o lado, e viu Inuyasha sendo amparado por Kikyou. Não queria admitir, mas a intrusa naquela lugar era ela mesma. Kagome não pertencia àquele mundo, e nem sua alma era completamente sua. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela pegou os fragmentos que estavam em seu bolso, e dirigiu-se até Kikyou:

_ Você quer fazer isto?

_ Não posso _ respondeu a sacerdotisa _ Você é a única que possui a alma de sacerdotisa. Você deve fazê-lo, para que eu possa descansar.

Dizendo isso, Kikyou colocou na mão de Kagome os fragmentos que estavam com ela. 

_ Como eu...?

_ Apenas concentre-se.

Inuyasha observava a breve interação entre as duas pessoas que ele mais amava. Cada segundo devia ser guardado em sua memória, pois ele sabia que esses eram os últimos. Lhe doía perder Kikyou, mas era muito pior ver Kagome chorando. Absorto em seus pensamentos, o hanyou não percebeu a presença feminina que se aproximava.

Kikyou viu Kagome apertar todos os fragmentos na mão e fechar os olhos para concentrar-se. A sacerdotisa quase podia sentir o poder que fluía em volta da garota, um poder que um dia ela mesma possuíra. Ela tinha certeza de que um dia a colegial a ultrapassaria, tanto em poder como em amor. Mas isso era um caso à parte. Olhando para trás, Kikyou viu um Inuyasha de olhos cerrados, muito pensativo. E ela sabia exatamente no que ele estava pensando: que aqueles eram os últimos minutos da sacerdotisa na face Terra. Então, ela aproximou-se.

_ Não precisa ficar tão deprimido. O lugar para onde vou é muito melhor do que este mundo.

Surpreso, o hanyou respondeu:

_ Mas ainda assim, você estará longe de mim.

_ A nossa história acabou há muito tempo.

_ Não para mim.

Kikyou suspirou:

_ Você não entende, Inuyasha! O meu tempo passou. Eu cumpri o meu destino, morri protegendo a Jóia de Quatro Almas.

_ Morreu por minha causa!

_ Não, morri por causa desse maldito Naraku!

_ Você nunca quis proteger a jóia! Sempre fez o que era melhor para os outros, mas não pensou na sua felicidade! Nem na minha! Nós poderíamos ter sido muito felizes, Kikyou!

A essa altura, os dois gritavam, e já haviam chamado a atenção de todos. Kagome, com a Jóia já completa nas mãos, tremia levemente, e derrubava lágrimas silenciosas observando aquela cena.

_ É exatamente por isso que ela está aqui! _ a sacerdotisa apontou para Kagome _ Minha alma nasceu para ficar com a sua! Como não conseguiu isso em uma vida, ela reencarnou! É tão difícil entender isso? De qualquer forma, nós ainda estaremos juntos!

Inuyasha pensou por alguns segundos. Ele queria muito ficar com Kagome, mas ela tinha a alma de Kikyou. A essência era a mesma. Ele não queria que fosse assim, pois nunca teria certeza do seu amor pela garota. Nunca saberia se era um amor verdadeiro ou apenas o resto do sentimento que sua alma ainda nutria pela alma da sacerdotisa. E ele odiava duvidar.

_ Muito bem, acabou o meu tempo. Reflita o quanto precisar, mas nunca se esqueça de que eu estarei te observando. Sempre. Adeus!

Kikyou foi até Kagome e parou de frente para a garota. A colegial se assustou quando ouviu a voz da sacerdotisa, embora esta não mexesse os lábios:

"Vou te devolver agora. Não o deixe me esquecer. E não me odeie, por favor. Adeus!" 

Kagome tinha consciência de que ninguém mais havia escutado aquelas palavras além dela. Lentamente, o corpo da sacerdotisa começou a brilhar, e as almas das garotas mortas se libertaram. O espectro translúcido que ainda conservava a forma da mulher de cabelos negros deu um passo à frente. Outro, e outro, até que encostou em Kagome, mas não parou. Aquele poder entrava em seu corpo com a fúria de um incêndio. Todos os ossos da garota pareciam queimar, e ela não sabia se estava gritando ou não. Seus joelhos se dobraram, sua cabeça pesou, e a última coisa que ela escutou foi alguém dizendo o seu nome. Talvez Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku ou Shippou. Ela não tinha idéia, e desmaiou antes de bater no chão.

Inuyasha viu Kagome gritar de dor. Ele estava apático ao que acontecia. Ouviu Sango gritar o nome da menina, depois ela e Miroku correram até a colegial. O monge a levantou nos braços e a exterminadora disse, olhando para ele:

_ Você não precisa vir agora. Estaremos na vila, a senhora Kaede saberá como cuidar de Kagome _ ao ouvir aquele nome, os olhos do hanyou começaram a arder, e ele virou de costas _ Apenas não suma, ok? Ela vai querer falar com você quando acordar. E vocês têm muito o que conversar _ Shippou pulou em seu colo e os quatro se afastaram.

Inuyasha ficou sentado no mesmo lugar, e quando se viu sozinho lágrimas quentes passaram o molhar seu kimono manchado de sangue. Ele ficou assim por horas, até que seus ferimentos melhoraram o suficiente para que ele subisse em uma árvore próxima. Ele adormeceu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango e Miroku esperavam que a senhora Kaede saísse para lhes dar notícias de Kagome. Sango lutava para segurar as lágrimas, pois não sabia o que fazer agora. Ela vingara a morte de seu antigo grupo e de sua família. Mas seu vilarejo parecia vazio agora, e não lhe agradava voltar para lá. Não lhe agradava deixar as pessoas que ela havia aprendido a confiar. E não lhe agradava deixar Miroku. Ela olhou para o monge, e o surpreendeu fitando-a também.

Miroku, por sua vez, também não sabia para onde ir. Já tinha vingado seus antepassados pela maldição do buraco do vento, e se apaixonara por Sango. Mais do que desejo, sentia pela exterminadora algo que nenhuma mulher jamais havia despertado em seu coração: ele a amava. Ao contrário dela, que pensava exaustivamente sobre sua situação, ele encontrou um meio mais fácil e mais agradável de passar o tempo: ele ficou admirando a mulher que atingira seu coração. E ela era linda, lutava contra suas lágrimas, até que Miroku viu o belo rosto virando em sua direção. 

_ Também em dúvida, senhorita Sango?

Como resposta, lágrimas suaves brilharam na face da jovem. Miroku sentiu algo explodir em seu peito, e sentiu que aquela era a hora certa. Levantou-se e pegou a garota pelas mãos, levantando-a também. Olhou no fundo de seus olhos e percebeu que ela corava furiosamente. Então, o monge sorriu, não aquele costumeiro sorriso malicioso, mas uma expressão doce, carregada de carinho. Vendo aquilo, Sango desviou o olhar e começou:

_ Miroku...

Colocando os dedos sobre os lábios dela, ele interrompeu:

_ Eu não quero que você me responda, nem que você minta para mim. Não estou lhe pedindo nem esperando nada. Faça o que tiver vontade, saia correndo se for o caso. Mas me ouça, Sango. Eu vou dizer uma coisa que você pode não acreditar, mas é verdade, e eu não posso mais guardar isso para mim, por mais que eu tenha tentado. Eu te amo, Sango. Eu te amo mais do que a mim mesmo. Eu nunca quis ter um filho com você, não da mesma maneira como eu quis ter um filho das outras. Eu te amo demais para fazer qualquer coisa com você sem a sua aprovação e a sua retribuição.

Muito corado, Miroku largou as mãos da garota, quase certo de ela correria, e virou de costas. Seu último vestígio de coragem havia sido gasto, e ele não tinha mais como olhar para ela. Ele estava com medo. 

Mas ele não ouviu ela se afastando. Ele não ouviu o "não" que ele temia. Ele apenas sentiu um par de braços que enlaçava suavemente a sua cintura. E um rosto macio que derrubava lágrimas sobre suas costas. Lentamente, ele se virou, e descobriu um sorriso enorme, totalmente para ele. Sango ainda chorava, mas estava abraçando-o decididamente, e fitando-o com doçura.

_ Eu não quero correr, Miroku. Eu não poderia fazer isso agora. Porque também eu te amo, e não te deixaria aqui, sozinho e sofrendo. Eu acredito em você. Eu quero ficar com você.

Sorrindo, Miroku inclinou o corpo e encostou seus lábios nos dela. Depois a abraçou gentilmente, e não sentiu vontade de descer a mão, pois sabia que ela não fugiria. Ela ficaria com ele, e o dia em que os dois teriam um filho chegaria. Mas pelos motivos certos. 

_ Você quer ficar comigo, Sango? Para sempre, eu digo.

Encostando a cabeça no peito do monge, a garota respondeu:

_ Para sempre, meu querido Miroku.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome acordou e levantou-se sem fazer barulho. Ela não queria falar com ninguém, nem com Inuyasha. No tempo em que ficara inconsciente, ela tivera sonhos estranhos e significativos. Talvez fossem recordações que Kikyou lhe passara junto com os poderes de miko. Talvez fossem reflexos do futuro, ela não tinha idéia. Olhou pela janela, e encontrou Miroku e Sango trocando um beijo apaixonado. Não contendo um pequeno sorriso e algumas lágrimas inexplicáveis, a colegial olhou para o chão e viu Shippou e Kirara dormindo, encostados um no outro, era uma cena muito doce. Então ela decidiu dar uma volta, sozinha, e pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido e em tudo o que aconteceria dali por diante, pois as coisas certamente mudariam radicalmente.

A garota se dirigiu à porta, imaginando que esta certamente estaria trancada, mas ficou muito surpresa quando a mesma abriu facilmente a um mero toque seu.

Kagome caminhou durante algum tempo, até que seus pés a levaram ao último lugar onde ela queria ir: a pequena clareira que fôra cena da pior batalha de que ela já participara. Os restos de Naraku e seus servos ainda impregnavam o ar com o cheiro de seu sangue, e diversas árvores e plantas destruídas pelos simultâneos golpes de espadas coroavam a horda que antes era verde e florida. Grandes áreas de grama haviam sido queimadas pelos ataques de fogo de um dos youkais. Era um cenário devastado e triste. Ela foi até o pedaço de pele que restara de Naraku, e observou-o com uma mistura de nojo e pena. Algo em sua cabeça lhe gritava para correr dali, pular o poço e chorar no colo de sua mãe, mas suas mãos simplesmente tremeram violentamente e foram ao encontro da pele ensangüentada, suspendendo-a no ar e possibilitando à Kagome uma visualização melhor. Ela queria soltar o couro nojento, mas suas não lhe obedeciam, e ela atribuía aquele fato aos últimos vestígios de Kikyou em seu corpo, pois aquele efeito foi diminuindo lentamente, até que a colegial voltou a ter o pleno domínio de suas ações.

Inuyasha estivera adormecido durante algumas horas. Despertou com passos suaves, que apenas a sua sensível audição de youkai lhe permitia ouvir. Ele não estava preparado para dar explicações, então ficou ali, escondido, esperando quem quer que tivesse ido até ali ir embora. Para sua surpresa, quem saiu do meio das árvores foi Kagome. Não a mesma colegial que ele conhecia, sorridente e luminosa, mas uma garota cujos olhos não brilhavam, uma garota apagada e triste. Ele a observou enquanto ela olhava ao redor, friamente. Depois caminhou até os restos de Naraku, olhou por alguns instantes, e fez uma coisa que deixou o hanyou perplexo: levantou a pele com a mancha em forma de aranha. Kagome ficou contemplando aquilo, e em seus olhos apareceu uma expressão que ela não parecia ter percebido: vitória, um ar de vingança cumprida. Então ele percebeu. Aquela não era Kagome, eram os pensamentos da Kikyou que haviam nela, e Inuyasha ficou muito perturbado.

Mas logo aquele olhar sumiu. Ela parecia ter recuperado a consciência, pois jogou longe o pedaço de pele e, olhando ainda perplexa e enojada para o sangue em suas mãos, afastou-se de costas, lentamente e passo a passo, até bater com as costas em uma árvore. Caindo devagar, Kagome colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos e chorou amargamente, sendo observada pelo meio-youkai.

Inuyasha estava vendo Kagome chorar, e tinha vontade de fazer o mesmo, pois ele sabia que ela estava assustada e não fazia nada. Então ele juntou toda a sua coragem e foi falar com ela. Iria dizer tudo, ser sincero, como ela sempre fôra com ele. Era muito provável que ele a magoasse, e o hanyou tinha consciência disso, mas era melhor agora do que mais tarde. Respirando fundo, o meio-youkai pulou da árvore e se aproximou de Kagome. Antes que ela entendesse o que estava acontecendo, ele tomou-lhe as mãos e limpou o sangue asqueroso com seu próprio kimono.

Kagome levantou os olhos, vermelhos e inchados. Inuyasha a olhava preocupado e receoso, mas ela logo mudou de assunto:

_ Você está bem?

_ E você, está?

Ela não insistiu.

_ Inuyasha... Eu não sei o que fazer... Eu estou com muito medo. Eu não sei mais quem eu sou.

_ Kagome, eu... _ ele respirou fundo. Os dois sussurravam _ Você sempre me pediu para ser sincero. Eu vou ser mais sincero agora do que eu já fui em toda a minha vida, mas isso vai ser muito difícil.

_ Por favor, me deixe falar primeiro _ ele confirmou com a cabeça _ Eu não posso mais ficar aqui. Eu não consigo olhar para você sem saber se o que eu sinto é verdade, ou se tudo não passa de um reflexo da minha outra encarnação. Antes, eu não tinha dúvidas, mas depois que a Kikyou começou a me ensinar, eu já não sei se esse sentimento é meu ou dela. Eu não quero me iludir, eu não quero nos machucar. Então eu vou embora.

Inuyasha compreendia perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer. Ele mesmo sentia aquilo. Então ele concordou:

_ Era isso o que eu ia te dizer. Eu não sei se quando eu olho para você, eu estou vendo a Kagome ou a Kikyou. Na verdade, eu nunca soube, mas antes, pelo menos, o seu sorriso afastava as minhas dúvidas. Só que depois que ela apareceu, você deixou de sorrir. Você ficou igual a ela, e eu já não tenho certeza de nada. Enquanto nós não soubermos o que há realmente entre nós, receio que não poderemos ficar juntos.

Quando acabou, a voz do hanyou tremia e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Num impulso, ele passou seus braços em volta da cintura de Kagome, que chorava, trazendo-a para perto. Seu sentimento talvez não fosse verdadeiro, mas era avassalador. Voltando ao controle, ele pensou em interromper aquele contato doce, mas ao sentir que era retribuído por dois braços delicados envoltos em seu pescoço, o meio-youkai simplesmente deixou-se ficar. Eles permaneceram assim, abraçados, até que, como se tivessem combinados, se soltaram e se afastaram. Kagome voltou para o vilarejo, e Inuyasha subiu na árvore novamente.

*****~*****~***** Fim do Flashback *****~*****~*****

****

Continua...

Uhhhh... Grandes revelações... Por enquanto é isso aí, pessoal, espero que vocês gostem... Esse é o maior capítulo do fic, os outros são todos menores... 

Bom, eu já terminei esse fic, só falta o epílogo, por isso vocês podem ter certeza de que ele vai ganhar um capítulo por semana. São cinco partes, e mais o epílogo.

Obrigado a todos q deixaram um review.

Bjões da Queen!!!


	3. Capítulo 3

****

Título

O carro deslizava lentamente pela avenida encharcada. Kagome sabia que dirigir com aquele tempo era perigosíssimo, mas quando sua vida havia deixado de ser perigosa? Bater o veículo num poste não podia ser pior do que ser cortada ao meio por um youkai, era? Sua mãe e seu avô haviam morrido num acidente de carro...

Quando se deu conta, ela havia entrado à direita em uma rua por onde deveria seguir reto, e o trajeto que fazia agora não era totalmente desconhecido. Ela percorrera aquele caminho por toda a sua vida: estava indo direto ao templo Higurashi. Ir até lá, rever sua casa, o único lugar que fôra seu lar, rever o poço... Aquilo ia doer, mais do qualquer outra coisa. Mas por que fugir? Sua vida já era uma droga mesmo... Ela se deixou levar, mergulhada novamente em lembranças.

Kagome começou a lembrar daquele dia - como se algum dia o tivesse esquecido! Naquele dia ela caminhara devagar até o vilarejo, e encontrara uma Sango muito aflita à sua procura. Depois, tudo passara num borrão: as explicações, a compreensão deles, o choro de Shippou e Sango, as despedidas. E então as cenas voltavam a ser detalhadas. A garota pedira para ir sozinha até o poço-come-ossos. Fizera a última despedida ainda no vilarejo, e se encaminhara completamente só à floresta.

*****~*****~***** Flashback *****~*****~*****

Depois de jogar a mochila no poço, Kagome olhou em volta. Aquelas eram as últimas imagens que veria daquela era. Ela deitou-se na grama e ficou olhando as nuvens, enquanto lágrimas corriam soltas pela sua face. Em sua mente, um furacão de pensamentos:

"Mas o que eu estou esperando afinal? Que o Inuyasha apareça com um sorriso doce e diga que me ama, que não quer que eu vá? Não seja idiota, Kagome, não vai acontecer nada. Você pode passar a noite aqui esperando, porque ele não vai vir! Droga!!!"

Enfurecida consigo mesma, ela levanta e prepara-se para pular, mas ouve a voz que ecoava eternamente em sua mente chamando-a:

_ Kagome, eu quero que saiba que é melhor assim.

_ Inuyasha...

Ele correu até ela e a puxou para junto de si. Frente a frente, o desejo venceu, e ele procurou sôfrego os lábios quentes de sua amada. Ela retribuiu o beijo ansioso e significativo, pois os dois sabiam que esse seria o primeiro e único. Impulsivamente como tinham começado, os dois se separaram, sem palavras. Elas não eram necessárias. Não contendo um soluço, Kagome se atirou no poço.

Inuyasha debruçou-se e olhou para o fundo. Era difícil demais, e ele chorou. Chorou por tudo o que havia perdido. Chorou porque tinha dúvidas. Chorou porque não tinha certeza de que amava Kagome, e aquilo o corroía.

*****~*****~***** Fim do Flashback *****~*****~*****

Kagome parou o carro na frente do templo e desceu, ignorando a chuva que rapidamente a encharcou. Remexendo no decote, retirou uma fina corrente com uma chave dourada na ponta. Aquela chave guardava todos os seus sentimentos. Aquela era a chave para a sua felicidade ou a sua perdição. Ela usou aquela chave para abrir o portão de sua antiga casa.

A jovem entrou lentamente, e um soluço seco a sufocou. O templo, antes sempre limpo e bem cuidado, era agora uma casa apodrecida, coberta pelo mato e por plantas viscosas, trepadeiras que devoravam as paredes cobertas de mofo. Instintivamente, ela olhou na direção do poço, e se surpreendeu: ali, o lugar continuava limpo e florido. Olhando para a grande construção, mais lembranças.

*****~*****~***** Flashback *****~*****~*****

Depois de recuperada do choque que fôra perder a mãe e o avô tão repentinamente, Kagome finalmente pôde assinar os papéis e receber o que lhe era devido. Souta requisitara para si a casa americana, e ela então herdaria o templo. Kagome entendeu perfeitamente os motivos do irmão ir morar em outro país: além de estudar, ele gostaria de passar algum tempo longe das lembranças.

Bem, ela não teria a mesma sorte, mas de algum modo teria que recomeçar a sua vida, e sozinha. A primeira coisa que fez foi lacrar o poço com o poder que havia começado a compreender. Um poder que era seu por direito, mas que ela daria a qualquer um naquele momento. Depois, mandou levantar quatro paredes em volta do poço-come-ossos, sem nenhuma abertura, algo como um túmulo. Um túmulo para quem ela uma dia havia sido. Revestiu-as com mármore, gravou uma bela inscrição e trancou o templo para sempre, sem retirar nada de dentro dele, apenas as roupas dela e de Souta. Ali, ela enterrara seus sentimentos.

Um ano depois, Kagome se formava em História, curso que havia começado logo que terminara o colegial. Comprara um apartamento e lecionava na escola municipal, especializada na Era Feudal Japonesa.

*****~*****~***** Fim do Flashback *****~*****~*****

Parada em frente ao "túmulo", Kagome lia e relia as palavras que ela mesma escrevera na pedra branca, e se admirava com as pequenas flores amarelas que se enroscavam ao redor das letras. Toda a pureza que ela usara para lacrar o poço se estendia por um raio de dois metros, mantendo a grama verde, as flores bonitas e o chão limpo.

Subitamente, uma dor aguda a despertou. Algo martelava em sua cabeça, no fundo de sua alma. Uma dor pulsante, viva, que parecia querer tomar todo o corpo da jovem. Kagome sabia o que era, e praguejou mentalmente a idéia estúpida que tivera ao entrar ali. Ali, ela estava mais perto de tudo o que havia negado. Ali, ela estava mais perto da Era Feudal, e por isso a influência mística era bem maior. Ali, ela estava mais perto de Inuyasha do que estivera em sete anos, e todo o seu ser implorava para vê-lo. Sem contar, é claro, que ali ela estava mais perto de suas emoções, de seus sentimentos.

As imagens começaram a embaralhar, tudo ficava escuro, e a chuva não ajudava. A jovem tentou fugir, mas caiu no primeiro passo em direção ao portão. Achando que ia morrer, Kagome gritou o nome dele em sua mente, mas de sua boca saíam apenas sussurros. Ela trancara o portão ao entrar, o que significava que ninguém viria ajudá-la, mesmo que alguém soubesse que ela estava ali. Mas ninguém sabia, ela não contara a ninguém que aquele templo era dela, e ninguém se importava. Se não morresse pela dor, certamente morreria de pneumonia por passar a noite na chuva. Ela tentou levantar-se mais uma vez, enquanto cada poro do seu corpo gritava o nome de Inuyasha. Ela não queria morrer sem vê-lo mais uma vez. 

Com um espasmo violento, Kagome fechou os olhos e tudo apagou.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha estava caminhando, como ele tinha feito nos últimos anos. Desde que Kagome lacrara o poço, esta era a rotina de Inuyasha. Ele acabara ficando no vilarejo da senhora Kaede. Não ajudava muito, mas não atrapalhava e até mantinha a ordem por ali. Mas Kaede tinha muita pena do meio-youkai: ele perdera tudo o que ele amava de uma vez só, e ainda tivera que lidar com as acusações constantes de Shippou por ter deixado Kagome partir. Por fim, quando ela morrera, quase dois anos depois da partida da jovem, Inuyasha ficara com sua casa a pedido dela e cuidava de tudo. Era incrível como o hanyou havia amadurecido, com certeza em função dos dias amargos que vivera sozinho naqueles sete anos.

Mas naquele dia, Inuyasha saíra para caminhar muito cedo. Porque naquele dia ele acordara com um desejo aterrador em sua mente: ele precisava ver Kagome. Era um absurdo, mas era sua vontade. Nos últimos sete anos ele não deixara de pensar nela um só dia, e não houve um só dia em que ele não se arrependesse daquela decisão. Nesse tempo, ele pensara o bastante para ter certeza de uma coisa que todos tentaram lhe dizer: ele amava Kagome mais do que tudo, e não tinha nada a ver com a alma de Kikyou.

De repente, ele sentiu o cheiro dela. Só por um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para levá-lo até o poço. Ele sabia que ela havia selado a passagem, e que era irracional tentar atravessá-la, mas quem disse que o amor é racional? Ele pulou. E não atravessou. Levantou e pulou de novo. Falhou novamente. Então Inuyasha sentou-se no fundo do poço, no escuro, e ficou ali, esperando qualquer coisa que levasse sua mente para longe dela. Ao invés disso, ele ouviu sua voz, chamando-o. 

_ Kagome? Kagome... Kagome!!! _ gritou ele em resposta.

Inuyasha começou a socar a terra úmida, pois a voz dela estava cheia de mágoa e dor. Muita dor. Ele queria ajudá-la, mas a "droga do poço está lacrada!" Inuyasha praguejava e socava o chão. Continuou assim até que a voz foi cessando. Suas mãos estavam vermelhas, mas isso não importava, porque Kagome parecia estar morrendo, junto com aquela voz. A última coisa que ele ouviu foi um sussurro baixo e débil:

_ Eu queria te ver... uma última vez... meu querido Inuyasha.

Ela ia morrer? O hanyou não acreditava, ele não podia aceitar aquilo. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele voltou a socar tudo o que estava ao seu alcance. Logo uma das gotas caiu. Rolou pelo seu rosto e atingiu o chão. Então aconteceu.

O chão brilhou momentaneamente, e tudo ficou em silêncio. O meio-youkai concentrou a audição privilegiada e pôde ouvir um barulho fluido e ritmado, como gotas sobre uma superfície dura. Pulando para fora do poço, ele se encontrou em um lugar completamente fechado e escuro. Mas havia algo ali que o provocava, um cheiro familiar e saudoso. Finalmente Inuyasha percebeu que se encontrava entre quatro paredes, que estava chovendo, e que o aroma suave de Kagome vinha lá de fora. Sem hesitar, ele levantou o punho e investiu com toda a força contra um ponto qualquer. A parte interna da parede rachou, deixando um fio de luar entrar. Outro soco, e a rachadura aumentou. Mais um, dois, e no terceiro a parede caiu, revelando a visão que arrancou um sorriso do meio-youkai: o templo Higurashi sob a chuva forte e a luz do luar.

O sorriso logo se desfez quando o hanyou observou mais atentamente. O mato tomava conta do lugar, e bem no centro do pátio, algo branco jazia ao chão. Aproximando-se, e adivinhando o que seria, Inuyasha deu de cara com uma Kagome inconsciente e maravilhosa.

"Parece um anjo! O meu anjo. A minha Kagome..."

De fato, a jovem usava um vestido de seda creme, e os cabelos em uma trança já bagunçada, mas não menos bela.

Tomando consciência da situação, o meio-youkai percebeu os lábios roxos e a expressão de dor dela. Além do fato de ela estar caída no meio do pátio do templo, sozinha, tomando chuva. Levantando-a como se fosse quebrar, Inuyasha correu em direção à casa, derrubou a porta apodrecida com um chute e subiu com ela. 

Indo direto para o andar de cima, o hanyou entrou em um quarto grande e colocou Kagome, que jazia molemente em seus braços, sobre a cama de casal. Esta, estranhamente, estava arrumada. Os lençóis não estavam limpos, nem a colcha perfumada, mas a cama estava arrumada, com alguns travesseiros poeirentos por cima. 

Essa observação não levou mais de dois segundos, pois sobre a cama arrumada havia algo mais para o meio-youkai se preocupar. Primeiro, ele puxou o acolchoado que se estendia sob a jovem. Em seguida, virou-a de costas com cuidado e desabotoou o vestido. Deslizando o tecido pela pele molhada dela, diversas coisas passaram pela mente de Inuyasha. Acima de tudo, estava a certeza de que ela ficaria doente se continuasse com aquela roupa molhada, mas ele não pôde deixar certos pensamentos de lado quando a viu apenas com a roupa de baixo.

"Ela vai brigar comigo quando acordar..."

Bem, no fim das contas, ele não tinha muita escolha...

Depois de tirar o vestido molhado dela, o hanyou abriu os armários, logo achando o que procurava: uma toalha. Secou a jovem rapidamente e cobriu-a com o cobertor. Agora era só esperar que ela acordasse...

Sentando-se numa poltrona próxima, Inuyasha ficou observando a única coisa que realmente importava para ele: Kagome.

****

Continua...

Bom, eu sei que esse fic tá meio corrido, mas é porque eu não estava com paciência para muita enrolação. Espero que estejam gostando. Por favor, não deixem de me dizer o que estão achando...

Bjus da Queen!


	4. Capítulo 4

Ao Luar

Lá fora, a chuva cessava, sendo substituída por uma brisa fresca. As nuvens finalmente davam liberdade para a lua cheia brilhar com toda a sua força. Um cheiro bom de terra molhada entrava pela janela quebrada do quarto, e raios de luz prateada incidiam exatamente sobre o rosto pálido da jovem adormecida. O hanyou tinha vontade de pular de alegria, mas não tinha coragem de fazer qualquer movimento brusco. Sentado ao lado dela na cama, ele não conseguia parar de olhá-la, ou de acariciar seus cabelos, como se a visão e o contato pudessem se perder ao menor descuido. Ele estava feliz, mas parecia um sentimento muito frágil, que poderia quebrar a qualquer instante. E ele não iria agüentar ter seu coração destruído pela terceira vez.

Kagome estava bem, era isso que importava. Ela estava ali, ao lado dele, sem o menor vestígio de dor na expressão tranqüila. Estava apenas profundamente adormecida, seu peito subia e descia sob as cobertas enquanto ela ressonava. Inuyasha, deitado a seu lado, sussurrava palavras doces ao seu ouvido, dizendo tudo o que ele gostaria de ter dito em todos os anos em que estiveram separados.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dor, muita dor. Seu corpo queimava. Ela sentia como se sua alma estivesse sendo rasgada, estilhaçada. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era desejar a morte. Talvez aquele fosse o castigo por ter desistido. Por não ter lutado quando realmente precisou. Talvez aquele fosse o seu destino: sofrer por tudo o que havia deixado para trás. Mas então, tudo cessou, e ela desabou no chão. Ficou assim por algum tempo, antes de levantar-se e abrir os olhos.

Outra vez aquilo. O mesmo jardim, as mesma flores, a mesma iluminação pálida, como se tudo estivesse encoberto por um véu. Mais uma vez ele a chamava. Mas desta vez era tão real... Ela conseguia vê-lo perfeitamente: os cabelos compridos, os olhos dourados, o kimono vermelho, as orelhinhas, as mãos, o rosto, o sorriso... Ele sorria! Ele estava perto, muito perto. Talvez pudesse alcançá-lo se conseguisse esticar os braços. Mas ela já sabia o que aconteceria. Sabia que não conseguiria se mover, e ele iria embora magoado novamente.

Mas – que surpresa! – ele deu um passo à frente. Mais um, e mais um, até ficar tão próximo que ela sentia a respiração dele em seu pescoço. Ela queria abraçá-lo, mas seus braços estavam pesados demais. Na verdade, todo o seu corpo pesava. Não foi preciso se mover, ele próprio passou os braços fortes ao redor dela e a apertou junto ao seu peito. Ela podia ouvir as batidas do coração dele, e as palavras doces que ele sussurrava em seu ouvido, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Ela abriu a boca, queria retribuir todo aquele carinho. Sua voz estava trancada. Ela só queria dizer uma coisa, antes do sonho terminar, apenas uma frase antes de ele ir embora... Ela forçou a voz...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu te amo... Inuyasha...

O hanyou abriu os olhos sobressaltado. Tinha adormecido com Kagome em seus braços, e a voz dela o despertou. Muito fraca, muito triste, mas muito clara. Ele olhou para ela, pronto para dizer tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta, mas ela ainda estava dormindo. Inuyasha apertou a jovem mais forte, desejando que ela acordasse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela conseguira. Finalmente admitira. Ele continuava abraçando-a, mas tudo ao redor começou a desvanecer. Primeiro as árvores, depois as flores, o azul do céu, a grama. Ficaram os dois em meio a uma grande mancha branca. Ele se afastou um pouco e a olhou nos olhos, alguns instantes antes de desaparecer também, e deixá-la sozinha no vazio outra vez.

Por alguns segundos, ela ficou assim, desamparada, mas então, subitamente, sorriu. Porque o calor dele continuava ali, ao seu redor. Sua cabeça girou, e ela começou a cair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ficou algum tempo em silêncio, depois deu um gemido e se agarrou em seu braço. Inuyasha lhe apertou com força e, de repente ela sorriu. Não era um sorriso tão feliz quanto os que ele lembrava, mas não deixava de ser um sorriso. Ela mexeu um pouco a cabeça e abriu os olhos.

A jovem ficou um tempo parada, olhando ao redor, e a cada objeto que ela reconhecia, seu olhos se arregalavam mais e mais. Quando finalmente viu a figura que estava deitada ao seu lado, encarando-a com os olhos dourados cheios de doçura, sua respiração parou abruptamente. Inuyasha levantou metade do corpo, sem tirar o olhar de cima dela, e disse, sem rodeios ou explicações:

Eu também te amo, Kagome. Eu estou no inferno desde que você partiu.

Ela simplesmente não parecia capaz de falar. Nem de respirar, ou de se mexer. Talvez fosse mais um sonho. Talvez estivesse delirando. Talvez fosse apenas uma brincadeira. A verdade é que ela não queria que aquele momento acabasse. Ele finalmente estava ali, ao seu lado.

Inuyasha pegou nas mãos dela. Ele estava quente, ele não podia mais esperar. Ele se inclinou e tomou os lábios macios da jovem em um beijo cheio de saudade.

Nos primeiros momentos, não houve reação nenhuma, até que Kagome sentiu algo explodir em seu peito. Uma onda de calor que precisava ser extravasada. A energia cálida se espalhava pelo seu corpo, à medida em que ela colocava sua mãos na nuca do hanyou e aprofundava o beijo. Quando ele passou o braço pela sua cintura, um nó se formou na garganta dela. Quando ele a trouxe mais para perto, envolvendo-a com seu corpo, ela finalmente permitiu que as lágrimas quentes caíssem e lavassem seu rosto.

Os dois se separam por falta de ar. Inuyasha estava com os olhos úmidos, e Kagome soluçava. Eles estavam abraçados, embolados na cama, as pernas e os braços entrelaçados.

Kagome, eu... começou ele.

Shhhh... Eu sei... Eu também... interrompeu a jovem, calando-o com os dedos.

Eu não posso viver sem você. Não agüentaria te perder de novo.

Eu não quero te deixar. Mas eu tenho medo... ela desviou o olhar.

Kagome, olhe pra mim delicadamente, ele virou o rosto dela de volta em sua direção Dane-se o resto. Danem-se os outros. Dane-se o passado. Eu só quero ficar com você. Não preciso de mais nada.

Em meio às lágrimas e soluços, ela sorriu e o beijou. Também não precisava de mais nada.

Continua...

Ai, gente, desculpa pela demora. Eu estava em Itapeva, num festival de bandas, e quando voltei, semana passada, quase morri tentando pôr em dia tudo o que eu tinha perdido na escola. Fiz três provas no outro Sábado, e ontem eu passei o dia fazendo um trabalho de inglês (quem sabe se eu aprender um pouco consigo ler fics e me inspirar, né?).

Bem, espero que gostem do capítulo e me desculpem.

Bjus ENORMES da Queen!!!


	5. Capítulo 5

Ao Luar

Braços, calor, mais braços, carinho, amizade, saudade... Eram as únicas coisas que ela conseguia sentir. Quando a avistara, caminhando abraçada com ele pela Era Feudal, Sango desatara a correr e a chorar, e atirou-se ao seu pescoço, empurrando Inuyasha para fora do caminho. A garotinha morena que vinha atrás dela colocara-se atrás do hanyou, muito atordoada. Logo aparecera Miroku, seguido de três garotos, e também abraçou-a. Shippou não demorou a juntar-se ao bolo.

Kagome! Kagome, você está de volta!!! Eu mal posso acreditar! gritava a exterminadora, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

É verdade, Kagome, faz tanto tempo... concordou o monge.

Eu estava morrendo de saudades! Não agüentava mais! disse o youkai.

Kagome olhou para eles. Só então ela viu a enorme barriga de Sango marcada pelo kimono amarelo que a jovem vestia. Ao seu lado, Miroku, estava com os cabelos curtos e usava um kimono comum azul-petróleo. Shippou havia crescido, estava bem mais alto e com os cabelos mais compridos. Ao virar-se para Inuyasha, porém, ela se surpreendeu: agarrados em suas pernas, dois garotinhos gêmeos espiavam a cena curiosos, montada em suas costas, uma menina puxava-lhe as orelhas, e em seu colo, um menininho muito pequeno, mal saído das fraldas, bocejava tranqüilamente.

Centenas de perguntas e suposições pipocaram na cabeça da jovem, que sentou-se e começou a falar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Algumas horas depois, Kagome já sabia de tudo o que havia acontecido naqueles seis anos: Sango e Miroku tinham se casado, um pouco antes do nascimento dos gêmeos, o que justificava o fato de Sango quase não ter entrado no kimono de casamento. Depois nascera a adorável menina, então veio o pequenino, e Sango estava grávida novamente. Shippou continuara vivendo com eles, e Inuyasha aparecia por lá de vez em quando.

Ela também contou-lhe a sua vida, o acidente, o fim da família. Falou-lhes sobre suas aulas, seus alunos, seu apartamento. E, é claro, acabou contando sobre os novos poderes, de como podia mover objetos, fazer crescer plantas, curar feridas e dores, e até ler alguns pensamento, quando estava muito concentrada. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela se sentiu em casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Eles caminhavam de mãos dadas, sob o sol da tarde. Os dedos e as almas entrelaçados. Os cabelos negros se misturavam aos prateados, ao sabor do vento. Delicadas flores amarelas exalavam seu perfume ao redor deles, e pássaros cantavam ao longe. Kagome sentiu um lágrima descer pelo seu rosto, sem explicação. Foi seguida por um toque suave e um beijo cálido.

Eu senti tanto a sua falta... sussurrou Inuyasha.

Eu também... Eu me sentia completamente perdida sem você.

Eu te amo muito, muito, Kagome. Eu não sou capaz de viver sem você. Eu... eu não quero te perder de novo.

Você não vai m..

Ele a calou com um beijo. Foi um beijo longo e profundo, onde ele a apertou junto de si. Ela passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele e permitiu. Inuyasha foi lentamente deitando-a sobre a grama, enquanto se sentia queimar. Seu corpo estava colado ao dela, sua boca estava colada na dela e ele não conseguia tirar seus olhos de cima dela. Ela retribuía o beijo, ardente e receosa.

Inuyasha afastou-se dela, olhando-a nos olhos. Era uma pergunta muda e sem volta. Kagome o puxou para perto, respondendo com os lábios, as mão e o corpo. Ela tirou o gi dele. Algo explodiu dentro deles. As mãos começaram a trabalhar rapidamente, ansiosamente. Libertavam-se de suas roupas, prisões de pudor. Acariciavam cada pedaço de pele que encontravam, arrancando suspiros e gemidos um do outro. Depois, as mãos foram sendo substituídas pelos lábios quentes. Eles foram ao céu e voltaram várias vezes. Por fim, ele a fez sua para sempre, porque suas almas já estavam ligadas há muito tempo. Abraçados, eles se deixaram ficar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Já vestidos, Kagome e Inuyasha se encostaram em uma árvore, ela apoiada em seu peito, as mãos unidas. Não demoraria para o sol tocar no horizonte, mas eles só conseguiam pensar um no outro. Tudo estava perfeito, mas haviam ainda coisas a serem ditas.

Inuyasha... nós precisamos conversar...

Shhhh... Eu sei... Mas isso pode ficar pra depois. O pôr-do-sol já vai chegar... Vamos apenas aproveitar a tarde...

E a segurou mais perto, beijando seus cabelos. Tudo podia esperar. Naquele instante, somente ela importava.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Bom, gente, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu pretendo escrever um epílogo, mas não prometo nada... Se eu escrever, vai levar no mínimo umas duas semanas, se eu tiver um tempinho...

Quero muito receber as opiniões de vocês, até porque eu acho que, como todo o resto da fic, esse capítulo ficou um pouco corrido, as "coisas" acontecendo rápido demais. Por favor, deixem um review.

Bjus da Queen!


	6. Epílogo

Kagome, Inuyasha, acordem! Shippou gritou, batendo desesperadamente na porta do quarto.

Logo a jovem apareceu, bocejando atordoada.

O que aconteceu, Shippou?

O bebê! O bebê vai nascer!

Dando um pulo, Kagome virou-se para dentro do quarto, onde um Inuyasha escabelado e completamente tonto procurava os sapatos.

Rápido, Inuyasha!

Vá na frente, eu encontro vocês lá!

Pegando o youkai pela mão, a jovem correu para a casa de Sango.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela não é linda, crianças? dizia Sango, muito orgulhosa, mostrando a filha recém nascida aos irmãozinhos. Segurando sua mão, Miroku apenas sorria orgulhoso.

Observando essa cena da porta do quarto, Kagome não podia deixar de sorrir. Eles formavam uma família perfeita, que pelo jeito não pararia de crescer tão cedo. Colocando a mão sobre o próprio ventre, ela suspirou. Inuyasha ainda não sabia, mas eles logo dariam um amiguinho para a garotinha de Sango. O sorriso de Kagome se alargou ao imaginar a cara do hanyou quando ela contasse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminando de tomar seu chá, a jovem ainda esperava uma reação do marido. Tinha contado a ele sobre a gravidez no início da refeição, há quase vinte minutos, e ele continuava parado ali, olhando para o nada. Já havia passado por vários estágios de humor. Primeiro, resmungava alguma coisa indecifrável, depois sorria feito bobo, então amarrava a cara e logo voltava a sorrir.

Desistindo, Kagome levantou-se e começou a recolher os pratos, mas logo sentiu que Inuyasha a puxava pelo braço, fazendo com que ela caísse sentada em seu colo. Olhou para a esposa muito sério e disse:

Obrigado. Por me dar motivos para viver.

E a beijou com carinho.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Venham, eu não vou chamar de novo! parada à porta, Kagome gritava para as duas crianças que corriam de um lado para o outro.

Tia Kagome, eu posso dormir aqui hoje? perguntou a garotinha de longos cabelos negros.

Sim, mas só depois de falar com sua mãe. E só se vocês entrarem nesse exato instante!

Mas mamãe... retrucou o garoto, que não queria parar de brincar.

Sem "mas"! Já para dentro!

O garoto entrou com a cara amarrada e os ombros curvados. Kagome não pôde conter um sorriso ao observar o quanto ele era parecido com o pai. Era uma cópia perfeita de Inuyasha, para falar a verdade. A únicas coisas diferentes eram os cabelos e as orelhas, que eram negras.

O senhor vá direto para o banho, mocinho. Você pode tomar depois, querida completou, virando-se para a filha de Sango.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha chegou em casa cansado. Já era bem tarde, estivera ajudando Miroku em um exorcismo e acabara se atrasando. Quando entrou, dirigiu-se direto para o quarto do filho, estranhando o silêncio que reinava no lugar. Encontrou o pequeno deitado entre a mãe e a amiga, os três dormindo sossegados. Sorriu. Acordou Kagome delicadamente, ajudando-a a se levantar, e levou-a pela mão até o quarto, depois de beijar o filho e a afilhada.

Eu te amo, Kagome disse, beijando-a.

Ela retribuiu com ardor. Também o amava muito.

Como sempre, os dois dormiram abraçados, pernas e braços entrelaçados, gozando de toda a paz que finalmente haviam conquistado.

**Fim**

Bom, gente, depois de muuuuuito tempo, aí está o epílogo do meu fic. Particularmente, eu acho que ficou bem fofinho, e espero que vocês também tenham gostado. Se possível, mandem reviews, certo?

Muitas bjokas da Queen!


End file.
